


22 besos

by inmymornings



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nosecomofuncionaesto, Romance, Yoquese, besos, sorry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmymornings/pseuds/inmymornings
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin es un actor que realmente necesita aprender a cómo besar chicos y Yang Jeongin es su único, abiertamente bisexual, punk rock mejor amigo.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Kudos: 1





	1. Introducción a los personajes

Hwang Hyunjin !

— 22 años  
— su sueño es ser actor  
— todas las chicas lo adoran   
— rey del drama   
— viene de una familia de dinero  
— /algunas veces/ irresponsable 

Yang Jeongin ! 

— 21 años  
— actualmente en su último año de universidad   
— tiene un trabajo a medio tiempo como tatuador  
— odia su pasado  
— pero no puede escapar de el  
—popular pero no se da cuenta 

Lee Felix !

— 22 años  
— también es actor, actúa como Peter Pan en Disney   
— trabaja como barista pero viaja a australia en verano  
— un poquito torpe  
— a veces muy dentro de su papel como Peter Pan  
— dale amor

Bang Chan !   
— 25 años   
— escritor famoso   
— vive en Australia   
— un poco extraño y misterioso  
— ama trabajar más que nada   
— nadie realmente lo conoce   
— CAFÉ 

Kim Seungmin !

— 22 años  
— profesor de niños pequeños  
— dulce con sus estudiantes pero un diablo con sus amigos  
— especialmente con Jeongin  
— todas las madres lo adoran   
— necesita tiempo libre

Han Jisung ! 

— 22 años  
— trabaja como barista en el negocio familiar   
— vive con Felix   
— súper trabajador   
— ruidoso  
— talentoso en un montón de cosas   
— fan número uno del rapero Seo Changbin 

Seo Changbin 

— 24 años  
— rapero súper famoso  
— intimidante pero adora las cosas lindas   
— no sabe como ser famoso  
— odia a Minho  
— pero lo besa algunas veces

Kim Woojin ! 

— 25 años   
— director de películas y series   
— básicamente un genio  
— actúa más joven de lo que es   
— tan rico que duele   
— pero súper dulce y humilde  
— bastante solitario   
— dale un poco de amor porfa? :( 

Lee Minho ! 

— 25 años  
— Actor y modelo famoso  
— realmente hermoso pero un poco extraño  
— súper seguro de su sexualidad   
— ama los libros, especialmente...  
— tiene muchos amigos con beneficios,  
— o eso le dice a Changbin


	2. Un actor con un problema

Alguien entró por la puerta de la cafetería esa tarde luciendo especialmente desanimado. Era Hyunjin, con su típica camiseta blanca y pantalones anchos que exclaman “no me quise vestir bien hoy, pero recuerda que estos pantalones me permiten patearte con total comodidad si me lo recuerdas” . El ruido de la campanilla llama la atención de sus amigos, que lo miran expectantes. 

Antes de que el cerebro de Hyunjin pueda empezar a formular cualquier tipo de respuesta un ataque de preguntas explota de las bocas de los jóvenes en la habitación. 

Toda y cada una de las preguntas relacionadas sobre su última audición para una nueva película.

Era algo nuevo, o por lo menos así lo había descrito su manager cuando le dio el guion. Basada en una novela de un muy conocido escritor Coreano del que los medios no sabían casi nada excepto por el hecho de que vive en Australia. Hyunjin estaba súper emocionado al respecto, y ni siquiera dudó la mirada misteriosa en los ojos de su manager. 

De cualquier forma, no hubiera pensado en rechazar la oportunidad para una audios incluso si le dijesen que era para ese tipo de película. Los tiempos eran difíciles, y el ya no era el fanático de las películas de cuentos de hadas que soñaba con ser actor por amor al arte. Lamentablemente.

Hyunjin observa los ojos de cada uno de sus amigos en la cafetería. Todos y cada uno con grandes sonrisas y una actitud que irradia puro positivismo. 

Seungmin con una taza de café en sus manos tiene ojos cansados y pintura en toda la camiseta. Probablemente esto último debido a un día duro en el trabajo. Jisung y Felix, que trabajan como baristas están tomándose un descanso y comen cheesecake de un mismo plato. 

Pero alguien falta en el grupo, y esa persona es Jeongin. Innie. Su mejor amigo en todo el mundo. Su bro. Jeongin es sin lugar a dudas la persona a la que Hyunjin iría cuando necesita ayuda, no solo debido a que era realmente cercanos pero también debido a que, de hecho, compartían apartamento. 

En los ojos de Hyunjin, Jeongin es el mejor artista que el ha conocido en toda su vida. Incluso cuando estaba en su último año de universidad, ya tenía un trabajo y era bien conocido como un tatuador de primerísima calidad. Jeongin había crecido para ser una persona completamente distinta a la cual solía ser. Ahora cubierto de tatuajes y de piercings, y rockeando todos los colores existentes de cabello. Hyunjin se pregunta dónde está el más joven del grupo, pero decide no preguntar. 

“¿Entonces?” Felix es el primero en hablar, atrapando la atención de Hyunjin “¿Como estuvo la audición?”

Bien... bien, bien mal.

Hyunjin suspira y se prepara para hablar. El siendo la reina del drama del grupo. 

“Horrible” dice, y se tira en el gran sofa, pretendiendo desmayarse “como si hubiera actuado como Jennifer Anniston en los juegos del hambre”

”Estoy bastanfe seguro que Jennifer Anniston no estuvo en Los juegos del hambre” Seungmin interrumpe, confundido. 

“¡Exacto! ¡Así como yo cuando el director me eche de la película!” Hyunjin exclama, abrazando a Felix y dejando que el joven le acaricie el cabello. “¿Que voy a hacer ahora? ¿QUE HE HECHO PARA MERECER ESTO?”

Hay un silencio de un largo minuto seguido de la actuación dramática de Hyunjin, en la cual sus amigos esperan a que deje de esconderse en el cuello de Felix. Cuando realmente lo hace, puede sentir las miradas de sus amigos, exigiendo una explicación.

“Si me dieron el papel” el dice, pero antes de que alguien le pueda interrumpir continua “pero hay posibilidad de que me echen porque... hay un pequeño problema”

“¿Que tipo de problema?” Pregunta Jisung.

“Bueno... porque yo... yo... tengoqueestarenunarelacionconotrohombre”

“¿Que?” Seungmin deja su taza de café en la mesa y acerca su cabeza en la dirección de Hyunjin, con una ceja arqueada. 

“Tengo que estar en una relación con otro hombre, en un... romance homosexual”

“Oh” los tres chicos dicen al mismo tiempo, y luego callan.

“Bueno” Felix es el primero en romper el silencio “No es un gran problema, la verdad. Hay un montón de películas con personajes homosexuales en Hollywood. Además tu eres un actor, no deberías estar asustado de actuar como un personaje que es gay, ¿verdad?”

“C-claro que no es un problema” Hyunjin ataca sonrojado, “realmente no es un problema para mi pero... como lo pongo en palabras. Parece ser que, no estoy acostumbrado a actuar de esa manera con otro hombre. Lo intente, de todas maneras, realmente lo hice” ahora el joven mira al suelo completamente rojo, “mi co protagonista se quejó de mi con el director. Después de practicar algunas líneas y cuando practicamos una de las escenas donde nos besamos, simplemente no lo hice bien. Luego escuché alguno de los actores secundarios hablar antes de irme, estaban diciendo que el director debería escoger a otro actor para el papel, ya que chicos yo solo era una cara bonita”

Hyunjin termina su historia con ojos llorosos y finalmente se atreve a mirar hacia arriba.

“Bueno, pues eso es pura mierda” Jisung le dice, con una mano apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de su amigo. “Yo creo que eres un muy buen actor”

“Pero quizás puedas practicar. Si el problema es que no puedes besar a otros hombres de manera natural. Entonces deberías practicar hasta que lo superes, ¿Verdad?”

“Seungmin tiene un buen punto” Felix añade, “los dos sabemos perfectamente que practica hace perfección”

“Pero olvidamos algo” Jisung, que se acaba de levantar del sofá toma el plato donde solía haber un cheesecake y finalmente pregunta. “¿Quien va a besar a Hyunjin?” 

Justo en ese preciso momento, el sonido de la campana del café llama la atención de los cuatro chicos. Desde los sorprendidos ojos de cada uno, Jeongin camina tranquilamente hacia donde se encuentran sentados, ignorando sus miradas y sobretodo, el horror que se le está por venir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter : @ inmymornings

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @ inmymornings


End file.
